


The Stolen Heart

by morganmcnally



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fiction, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 21:38:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morganmcnally/pseuds/morganmcnally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When an engaged couple start their life together, what will happen when things don't go as planned?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stolen Heart

The only thing twenty two year old Elizabeth Doner heard for hours was rain hitting the roof. It was nine o'clock at night and it had been happening since two P.M. Her fiancee had been at work since four A.M that morning so she has been home alone since. As she twisted her hair, waiting for her coffee to be ready, someone unlocked the door. She stopped the coffee maker and froze. Her and her  fiancee, Dean, have been living in this house for only two weeks. It was pretty big with a huge yard, enough room for the German Shepherd she has been wanting for years.

Her fiancee wasn't supposed to be home for another two hours, so she grabbed the knife that was in the sink. What was Elizabeth going to do with a knife? She worked in a small cafe and hated violence. But if she needed to, the knife would go where it was destined.

As the person made their way around the corner into the kitchen, Elizabeth darted at them with the knife.

"Elizabeth!" a very familiar voice shouted, grabbing the her hands before anything bad happened. 

"Dean! I almost killed you!" Elizabeth shouted, putting the knife back into the sink. "What are you doing home?"

"I was let out early tonight. I grabbed some ice cream on the way home. Rough day?" he laughed.

"Could you tell by the fact that I almost stabbed you? It was all right. I have only been working at my job for a week and it already sucks. I'm not leaving, though. We need all the money we can get. How was your day? Elizabeth asked, getting two bowls for ice cream.

"Same old. Had to fix a couple of cars, workers talking about other workers. I'll get used to it, though." Dean responded, taking a bowl of ice cream. Ever since Dean's brother, Sam, left without an explanation, Dean hasn't been happy.

The couple sat in silence for a couple of minutes, eating their ice cream under a blanket.

"Dean," Elizabeth said.

He look at her, his hazel green eyes sparkling.

"You smell." she smiled.

Dean took both of their bowls and placed them on the table. He tackled Elizabeth playfully, enjoying her laugh as he tickled her stomach. Hearing Elizabeth laugh was rare. But when she met Dean, he changed her. He showed her that there is life out there worth living. It is uncommon that you can change someone, but it is possible.

"I love you." Dean said, staring into her eyes.

Elizabeth kissed him gently on the lips, responding with, "I love you, too."

 

It was four o'clock on a Saturday morning and Elizabeth jumped up. Dean was still sleeping, cradling a bottle of beer. Elizabeth took the bottle and the two bowls that held melted ice cream and quietly placed them in the sink. She turned around and made her way to the bathroom. Not wanting to turn on any lights to wake Dean, she slowly walked in the dark. When she reached the bathroom, she turned on the lights and closed the door. As she slowly opened the cabinet, she moved some bottles out of the way that were hiding her pills. Elizabeth had been struggling with depression for eight years and she has never told Dean. She hid everything very well, especially her loss of happiness.

The door opened, and Dean walked in.

"What are you doing up?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"I had to go to the bathroom. Why are you up?" she repeated, holding the bottle of pills behind her back.

"You weren't there," he responded, yawning. "come upstairs when you're done."

Dean kissed her forehead and went upstairs.

Elizabeth closed the door behind her and took two of her pills. She filled one of her little cups up with water and swallowed. When she was done, she turned off the light and went upstairs. 

As Elizabeth made her way to the bed, Dean was already passed out. Every time she entered the room, the smell of beer surrounded her. Elizabeth hated it and told that to Dean several times. Dean would constantly tell her that he wasn't an alcoholic, but they both knew that wasn't true. Dean rarely talked about his problems; he was always concerned about Elizabeth. Every morning before Dean would leave for work, he would make Elizabeth breakfast. Though he knew she wouldn't eat all of it, he still made a meal that could feed at least three people. His only concern was Elizabeth's happiness.

As soon as Elizabeth turned off the lights, her nightmares visited her once again.


End file.
